KICKDRIVE5
is the 5th episode of Kickdrive ~ Martial Arts Collections Prince of Fighters based on fighting otome game in same name. Synopsis "Thanks for me, Hunter and Barbosa were on their way to quarter-final. However, Constant and Ching were lost to their opponents Wayne and Marcello. Now, I am waiting to see Shinya and Arthur fights against Victorino and Jirayu. However, I learn a truth from Hunter that my dad killed his boss for spoil the secret by Dave, Hunter's dad! No...It can't be!" Plot Summary As the match beginning, Shinya throws a kick to Victorino's face, but Victorino dodge it and tickle him with low kick. He throws his Red Rose Blade toward Shinya, cause to bleed him. Natsumi is still worry on his safety while Hunter start to walk off. Shinya wipe his cheek from blood and smile at Victorino, who resume his attack by over kick at him. But Shinya jumps and delivers his R.E.D. Kick to Victorino. However, Victorino overwhelm him with Rose Blood Torpedo and knock him out. Victorino mocks him and say he win his match thanks to his sword he hiding from his cloth. Realizing that he going to kill him, Shinya tricks Victorino with his counter attack Yamibarai, shocking his audiences with awe. Everyone relax when Shinya and Victorino punch and kick into each other's face. Victorino attempt to kill him with Blood Petal Slayer, but Shinya dodge it and prepare to defeat him with Orochinagi, cause to him to burn his sword, muleta and his cloth. Victorino is lost to Shinya and run away, crying in defeat lead him to win to the quarter-final. Natsumi walks to see Hunter talking to his father. She asking something about his truth. Hunter refuse to answer, but Natsumi yells at him that spoil something about betraying, learning that her love interest cheating her. Hunter overcome his weakness and telling her about a truth of her father killed his boss for spoiling his father Dave. Natsumi gasps in disbelieve upon learn that her father was brought to justice for the cold-blooded murder and her family are faces their sentence. Later, Arthur overwhelms Jirayu with Dynamite Slash, giving a blow kiss to his ladies, who squeal in joy. Then he declare that he will win his match and before defeating Jirayu, Jirayu quickly jumps and overpower Arthur with Tiger Dance, leading to his victory over Arthur with maniacally laugh. After the 16 rounds match is over, Natsumi rushed to the judge, waived right to her father because he don't meant to kill someone. But her father, who turned out to be Koutarou Honjo, said he made a wrong thing he ever did. Judge announce that Koutarou Honjo is sentence life in jail with no chance of parole, Natsumi screams for her father, but the guards drags her out. As the family cries for the household, Natsumi cried and run away while Hunter chase after her to stop. Natsumi stand in the port, crying for losing her father upon realize he killed his boss and want to see him again by throwing herself into the water, attempted to committed suicide. But Hunter rushed to rescues her by drag her back to beach. After Natsumi wake up on the beach, Hunter scold her for not killing herself, feared that he will lost the girl he loved and begin to cry. But Natsumi realize that he's right and should following her father's sin, she hugs him to calm down and said her father will live in jail for the rest of his life and she don't betray him anymore. Her word made Hunter sigh with refile and say he will never let her go forever such after her father jailed for the rest of his life. After that, Natsumi and Hunter faced each other and meeting with a passionate kiss in the moonlight on the beach while a mysterious figure in Heinrich's body is watching them with evil grin. Appearing Character Main Protagonist *Natsumi Honjo Participants in Martial Arts Tournament * *Shinya Yagami * * * * *Arthur Merrick * * *Victorino Dominguez * * * * *Jirayu Dangda * Bosses *Nikita Malkovich *Heinrich Von Hardenberg Others *Wataru Kimimura *Dave Longstreet *Romeo De Silva *Nana Kajima *Daichi Honjo *Takashi Honjo *Koutarou Honjo Major Events *In qualifying matches: Shinya Yagami wins on his opponent Victorino Dominguez. Arthur Merrick lost to his opponent Jirayu Dangda. *Natsumi's father, Koutarou Honjo, made his appearance before he sentenced life in jail with no chance of parole. Trivia *Two background musics were played when Natsumi crying over her father's arrested is Soul to Anguish and when Natsumi and Hunter meets in a kiss on the moonlight is Premonition of Love, were taken from Toei Animation's Pretty Cure series; HappinessCharge PreCure. Category:Kickdrive Category:Kickdrive episodes Category:Episodes Category:LittleLulu Studio